Welcome To Parenthood: Our Son Growing Up
by lilskystar
Summary: Hello there! Welcome to the sequel of Welcome to Parenthood. This second part involves new adventures, new friendships and more Naruto. Of course, he isn't a baby anymore which means that Mommy and Daddy need to get ready for these important years to come. You'll see, it is nothing like the previous years. Read and simply enjoy! God Bless You All! (I WANT KIDS!)
1. The Struggle is Real

**A/N:** _How should I start this?! Hello? HEY?! :D I don't know! Ah ha ha! I am back. :) Ready to annoy you with my chapters! I'm falling asleep on my laptop...Zzzz..._

_Anyways, this is the sequel of 'Welcome to Parenthood' so any new reader that has not read the first part is welcomed to do it. It is not necessary, but it's simply more enjoyable. :) and I got a REALLY important question. Gonna ask it at the end of the chapter! :)_

_Now enjoy and let me know if you are still interested on this story! I don't want to work in vain! :P ********SORRY FOR THE LONG CHAPTER! :( ********_

_Do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden._

* * *

><p>"Naruto, your bento is ready!"<p>

As mother of a cheerful boy, I try my best to give him the healthiest life and support now that he is a student at the Academy. He has grown so much! From a fragile and giggling baby to a young boy with energy that has to be spent throughout the day.

His entrance at the academy was not easy. As you may know, Naruto has a little something that makes him special and feared by many parents and children of the village. We have talked to him about the fox spirit inside him and he accepted the fox as a friend, but he is a child, he does not know the problems that being a jinchūriki will bring to him..

As days went on at school, the children got to know him more. They realised that my son was not a danger for them. However, some parents did not allow their child to befriend mine by fear of being hurt by the fox. They do not understand that Naruto has a seal that prohibits the Fox's chakra to meddle with his. Also, that seal keeps the fox well tamed, making it impossible for it to escape. But what can I do? I will not force the children to befriend my son.

"Mommy, did you put onigiri in my bento?"

"Yes I did. Now, ready to go?"

"Mmm... yeah!"

"Are you certain?" His 'Mmm' hides something for sure.

"Ah... yup."

"Naruto?"

"Huh?"

I narrow my eyes and look deeply into his big blue eyes to find the truth behind his hurry. I frown my eyebrows and place my hands on my hips, giving me that threatening power that makes any child cry. "What are you hiding?" I ask seriously.

"Eh... My-" He lowers his head and plays with his fingers nervously. I knew he was hiding something! I know my son.

"I am waiting.." I tap the floor with my foot and shake my head, keeping my scary pose.

He lowers his head more and mumbles to make it difficult for me to hear. "My homework.."

"Come again, I did not hear you clearly."

He lifts up his head a bit and pouts. "My homework."

"Again?! Naruto, this is the second time this week! Where is it?" Oh goodness, why is he not doing them?

He leaves to his room and comes back with a sheet. "Here..."

I look at the sheet and sigh. The poor piece of paper is full of doodles and dried juice. I cannot see what was the homework about because of all the dirt.

"Pick up your backpack, we will talk on our way to school."

He obeys silently and opens the door for me. Ah... He is trying to get points so I don't lecture him. "Thank you."

As we walk, I look at the piece of paper and then look down at my son. "Naruto, why did you do this?"

"Because I don't like it."

"Why? You know homework is important if you want to become a good shinobi."

"I don't like numbers." He kicks some stones randomly and crosses his arms over his small chest. "They are hard. They don't like me so I don't like them."

"I can conclude this homework was about mathematics, uh?"

"Huh-uh... Is ugly!"

I feel bad for him. I did not know he had a hard time with his maths. Even though I have helped him with his homework, I had never noticed his dislike for numbers.

"Why did you not come to me so I could help you?"

"Because all my friends are good and not me. I wanted to be good without your help."

What to say? A six-year-old boy trying to face the small problems of life on his own is too early! It almost scares me.

"Shi-Shikamaru is the best. Sasuke too. Sakura is like Sasuke and Hinata is... I don't know. She speaks like a sheep when I ask her."

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha! A sheep? How does a sheep speak?"

"You don't know? Sheeps say baah baaaaaah! And Hinata, when she speaks to me, she says Naaaa- Naaaaa- then she leaves running. I think she wants to say my name."

"AH HA HA HA HA HA HA! Oh sweetheart, aren't you funny." I wipe the tears of laughter off my eyes and ruffle my boy's hair. "A sheep does not speak. It bleats."

"So Hinata bleats?"

"No, little sunshine, she stutters."

"What is stutters?"

"It's when someone talks with an involuntary repetition of sounds or words. She repeats a sound or word because she may be nervous, frightened or too happy when she speaks to you."

"Happy? Oh..."

I hold my son's hand now that we get closer to the academy. There are many parents and children walking around and I don't want to get my son snatched by someone who wishes to hurt him. Crowded places make me insecure when I'm with my son.

"When we get to school, you will come with me and we will talk to your sensei about your homework, understood?"

"Nooo! Please no!" He holds my hand tightly with his two hands and stops moving. "Sensei will give me more homework!"

"And he does well. He is helping you, little sunshine."

"No! He is hurting my life!"

"Tck... Nothing of hurting your life. I will help you get free of your numbers before you know it!" I wink at him and make him walk again. "A good sensei will look after his students. When a sensei sees that one of his students is not doing well in a subject, he will help him."

We arrive at the gates of the academy and Naruto whims at me, making his puppy eyes. "Mommy, please no."

I don't pay attention to his pitiful eyes and I take him to his sensei.

"Iruka-sensei, good morning."

The young man smiles widely when he sees me and bows. "Good morning Kushina-sama, good morning Naruto." He smiles at my child and kneels to his level. "How did it go with your homework?" He asks cheerfully.

Naruto looks away while pouting, replying softly to his sensei. "I had fun.."

"Did you?"

"Huh-uh."

Iruka-sensei throws me a brief look and taps Naruto's shoulder. "I'm glad you did. Can you show it to me, please?"

"Mommy.."

The young man gets back to my level and opens his hand, waiting for the sheet.

"He really had fun..." I add as I hand him the piece of paper.

His eyes almost leave their ocular orbits the moment he gives a quick look at the paper and his jaw drops at the sight of the colourful doodles. "I-I see you had fu-fun." He tries his best to smile at Naruto and hides the sheet in one of his pockets.

"Are you happy?"

"Ha-happy? Why would I be happy? You did not do your homework!"

"Mommy said that when you stutter, it is because you are too happy."

"Naruto, I don't think your sensei stuttered due to happiness. On the contrary, he is NOT happy."

I place my hands on my son's shoulders and keep him in place in front of me. He needs to understand that doing his homework is very important. "Iruka-sensei, I have talked with my son and it seems that he is having a hard time with this subject. I will spend more time with him for his mathematical operations, but I need of your help as well. What do you suggest us to do to help Naruto?"

"I don't need help!"

"Quiet you!" I tap my child's shoulder to get his attention.

"I suggest a private tutor at home and extra homework."

"Nuuuuuuh! You want to hurt my head! I will not be happy for many many days!"

As I try to calm my boy, I see a happy Sasuke running to Naruto with a waving hand, ready to greet his friend. "Naru-"

"GO AWAY!" When I hear him shout angrily at Sasuke, I kneel to his level and meet his eyes as I hold his hands together. I scowl at him and shake my head. "You do not shout at a friend. He did not do anything bad to you, Naruto." He pouts and fights to get free of my hold and no longer after he realises that he will not win against me, he starts crying.

"Naruto..." I know he is very upset because of his sensei's words, but is not a good reason to shout at Sasuke. The poor boy left quickly after he received the shout.

"Ah-I don't wan' ho-homewok'! I wan' da-daddy!" I release his hands and wipe his tears with my thumbs. His soft skin turns red when he cries and honestly, I don't like it when he is upset. It hurts me to see my baby crying. I pick him up and hug him while caressing his back.

"Iruka-sensei, I think Naruto will not assist your lessons today. I will take him home."

The brown-haired sensei nods with a smile and bows. "Have a good day, Kushina-sama." He gets closer to me and tickles Naruto. "Have a good day too, Naruto. Be there for tomorrow's math test."

I leave with my son in my arms and we walk among the many villagers that glances towards us from time to time.

"Mommy,"

"Yes?"

"Wanna see daddy.."

I kiss his cheek and reply with a soft 'Alright'.

In less than 5 minutes, we find ourselves standing in front of the Hokage's office. Naruto knocks on the door and waits impatiently for his beloved daddy. "Mommy, why does he not ope-"

"Come in."

Ah, just in time. I open the door and in a fraction of a second, Naruto is standing in front of Minato with arms stretched to be picked up.

"Hey buddy! What are you doing here?"

Minato scoops Naruto up and squeezes him in a tight hug. "Why are you not a school?"

I sit on Minato's chair while I let the two boys talk to each other. Why not enjoy the view from this office now that I'm sitting on this famous chair!

"Mommy talked to my sensei and I got angry."

"Why?"

"Because..."

Mwahahahaha... I know he will not tell his father the reason of my discussion with Iruka-kun. He knows his dad will tell him that his sensei is right.

"So? Why did mom talk to your sensei?"

"'Cause... I-I did not do my homework..."

"Again?"

As I hear my husband say the word 'again', I look at the two of them only to see Minato frowning at Naruto while putting him back on his feet. I stand up and go next to Minato.

"Maths are hard for him." I try to protect my son from the upcoming lecture, but in vain.

"Naruto, how many times have I told you to complete your homework? This is not the first time you do this."

I pull Minato closer to my mouth and whisper in his ear, "Minato... please, be gentle with him."

"No.. Kushina. Naruto has to learn the importance of his studies."

What?! I did not expect Minato to be this upset about Naruto's lack of responsibilities. Besides, he is just a child!

"Listen to me Naruto, if you do not bring me a 10/10 on your next test, you will not have dessert for a week. Is that understood?"

"Minato! Do not threaten our child when he is still learning! We all had our hard subject at school, did we get punished by our parents for that? No!"

He faces me and shakes his head while sighing. "I clearly understand that we all have our weakness at school, but not doing its homework is not acceptable!"

I roll my eyes and sit back on the chair. "You are overreacting." I add annoyed by his reaction. I observe my child and see him with his head lowered, hands behind his back. Why is Minato overreacting? Sometimes, he forgets that Naruto is not one of his subordinates to speak to him like this.

"Naruto, did I make myself clear?"

"..."

"Naruto..."

"... Yes, daddy." He lifts up his head and barely looks at his father. Before Minato can add a word, big tears start rolling down Naruto's cheeks again and cries fill the room. He runs to me and buries his head on my green dress as he cries.

I glare at Minato and disapprove on his choice of words and behaviour towards Naruto's situation. I look back at my son and rub his back softly. "Shush, let's go home sweetheart." I pick him up and I slowly make my way out. "Have a good day, Minato." I slam the door behind me and walk angrily out of the Hokage building. Not only does he not spend much time with his son because of his duty, but he has the face to lecture my son about his homework when he never helps him? No! This is not how it works!

I have managed to sooth Naruto down. He is now hiccuping and sniffing on my shoulder. Maybe going somewhere he likes will cheer him up. "Want to eat ramen?"

"Nuh..."

No? Naruto saying no? Woah! He is either too hurt by his dad's words or he is too tired to eat. "Are you sure?"

"Daddy is angry. I-I made daddy angry! He don't love me now." His cries start over again and this time, he buries his face between my shoulder and neck. Some women stare at us and I feel like kicking their butt for being so nosy! Mind your business, women! Ugh!

"Daddy is not angry. He loves you more than anything else!"

"Nuh! He-he was ve-very ve-very a-angy'!" His cry turns into a bawl and he makes himself very little in my arms. "Sowwy da-daddy."

This is breaking my heart. Naruto loves his father too much to hurt him and Minato knows it! Why did he do that to his son then? The poor baby thinks his father does not love him anymore.

"Baby, daddy will always love you. He... he was not angry. He just wants the best for you."

"Re-reawy?"

"Really.." I smile sweetly at him and wipe his tears away. "He loves you a lot!"

"Lo-lot lot lo-t lot?"

Yes, lot lot lot and very much!" He rests his head on my shoulder and breaths in deeply. "Mommy, wanna s-sleep."

"Crying makes you very sleepy eh?"

"Uh-huh."

"Let's go home then."

_**~O~**_

_- 2 hours later -_

A piece of paper, a pen and a good atmosphere is what we need to learn correctly!

"If you take two apples and add one, how many apples do you have?"

"Hmm.. 1... 2... Errr... 3."

"Excellent. You get three apples. Now, if you get 5 bananas and you eat three of the five bananas you got, how many do you have left?"

"... Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Choji eats my bananas!"

Oh goodness! What a brilliant reply, but this is not the time to play jokes. "Naruto, Kakashi is here to help you, not to laugh."

The young shinobi shakes his head in disbelief and continues. "So how many bananas are left? Five minus three?"

"Mmm... Eight?"

"Not exactly. Ok, look at my fingers." Kakashi shows his hand to Naruto. "Now count with me." He counts one finger after another. "I have five fingers, do you agree?"

"Yup."

"Now, if I hide three fingers," he lowers three of his five fingers and shows the two fingers up. "How many fingers do I have?"

"Five."

"Eh... No."

"Yes, all your fingers are on your hand!" Naruto points at the three fingers on Kakashi's hand and lifts them up. "See, one, two, three, four and five! There are still there."

"Ugh... No, Naruto. This is not how it works." Kakashi drops his head on his hands and sighs. "Kushina-sama, do you have noodles?"

"Yes, why? Are you hungry?"

"No, I will try another technique with Naruto-kun."

I nod and leave to the kitchen. I get back to the living room with hands full of noodles. "Here." I drop them on the kotatsu Kakashi is using to help Naruto and I sit next to Naruto.

"Thank you. Look here, Naruto." He picks five noodles of the big bunch I brought and places them in front of Naruto. "How many noodles do you see here?"

"Five."

"Good." He removes three noodles and asks again, "How many noodles do you see now?"

"One, two.. Two."

"Good! What is five minus three?"

"Two!"

"Good job!"

I praise my son for his good answer and kiss his cheek. "Good job, Naruto!" He laughs and claps his hands together. "More! More!"

"Yes, what is two plus two? You can use the noodles if you want."

As expected, Naruto takes the noodles Kakashi used and starts placing two noodles together on his left and two other noodles on his right. "Hmm.." He counts the noodles he has gathered and smiles at Kakashi. "Four?"

"Exactly!"

"More!"

"What is six minus five?"

Once again, he uses the noodles and takes one more from the bunch I brought. "Six noodles minus.." He sticks his tongue out as he solves the equation. "Five... Is..." He counts the remaining noodles and smiles at Kakashi again. "One?"

"Excellent job, Naruto-kun! You are becoming an expert!"

"Daddy will be happy now!" He jumps on me and wraps my neck with his arms while kissing my cheek. "Are you happy?"

"Of course I am. I am very proud of you."

"Do you want a challenge, Naruto?"

"Yes!" He takes his seat again and listens carefully to Kakashi.

"15 minus 7."

"But Kakashi-" I frown at Kakashi because that is too much for Naruto. He is still below the number 10 in his equations. Kakashi hides his smile behind his mask and waits for Naruto's answer.

"Eight?"

"Wow! You are a genius now!"

"Mommy! Mommy! I'm a genius! Did you hear that? Kakashi said I'm genius!"

I cannot believe this. Naruto got it right! It took him a good two hours to fully understand the basic of adding and removing numbers in the mathematical equations.

"Last one. 20 minus 13."

He uses the noodle trick again and gets the answer. "Seven!"

"No doubt, you are a smart boy! I think my mission is over." Kakashi stands on his feet and ruffles my child's hair. "Keep practising, you will be the best among your classmates. Good job!"

"Wait! Wait!"

Naruto runs to his room and comes back with a drawing in hand. "This is for you! Thank youuuuuuu!"

Kakashi-kun examines the drawing and chuckles. "Is this me?" He asks pointing at a spiky grey-haired human-like doodle near a tree.

"Yup! Daddy says you are very good to teach how to walk on trees." He giggles and pokes Kakashi's leg. "Can you teach me?"

"Ah ha ha... You are too small to learn the technique. When you will finish school as ninja, then someone will show you how to do it."

"Oooh... Okie. Bye Kakashi! I have to practice!"

Kakashi waves his hand to my son and faces me with a serious look. " Put Naruto under my wing once he graduates." He says seriously before disappearing in a puff of grey smoke.

"Ee?" I have always known that Minato has a preference for Kakashi as Naruto's sensei, but to hear those words coming out of the copy-ninja's mouth is simply unexpected. Why would he want Naruto? Hmm... Could it be-

"Mommy, is daddy coming soon?" Did he not leave to practice? What is he doing standing in front of me?

I roll my eyes and gesture him to come to me. I kneel before him and I cuddle him without being rejected. He thinks cuddles are just for girls. Ah ha ha. Even bad boys need cuddles! Oh right, his question... "Yes, daddy is coming home soon." I hope he will.

"Yay! I have to show daddy the genius I am!" He giggles and kisses my cheek gently.

"I am sure he will be impressed and proud of you!" I sit on the couch with him and we watch tv together.

_**~O~**_

_-The Next Day-_

"Wake up little sunshine. I have prepared your breakfast and bento." This warm room where my son spends his time playing, sleeping, drawing, sulking, ah, this room always gives me this feeling of peace. I love seeing the greenish walls decorated with giant animal stickers, I love looking at his boyish toys and small outfits. Looking at the bed with my son sleeping in is so rewarding. And yes it is rewarding. Every morning, I'm proud of the parents Minato and I are to Naruto. For now and I said for now, we have succeeded on our task.

I hear him do baby dinosaur sounds as he opens his eyes only to smile sleepily at me. "Mommy.." He says softly keeping his smile on his sweet face, "I am a genius."

I sit on his bed and invite him to come to my arms. He crawls out of his blanket, sits on my lap and snuggles his little body against mine. He shuts his eyes and giggles softly.

"Why are you giggling, you little rascal?"

He lifts up his head to my direction and grins. "Because I'm happy!" He declares with joy as he undresses himself and jumps off of my lap. "Where is daddy?" He asks while I help him get dressed for school.

"At work."

"Oh.."

Yesterday in the evening, Naruto did not have the chance to see his father for he got home very late and the boy was sleeping already. This morning, Minato left before the sun had risen, way earlier than usual. Of what I have heard, he has serious problems with a certain clan in our village. Apparently, it is something about a certain coup d'état, but it is not confirmed yet. Anyway, this is not the matter now.

Today is Naruto's math exam. I helped him practice yesterday. I know he wants to impress his father! He worked hard. A lovely child. "Now, let's eat and leave for school."

After enjoying our breakfast together, Naruto picks up his bag of uncooked noodles and gently keeps it in his backpack. "I don't wanna break them!" He explains quietly. "They are very important!"

"I bet they are!" He holds my hand and we make our way out home. "Ready?"

"Yup! Daddy will be happy."

"He certainly will." We enjoy the weather and warm sun during our walk to school and I greet back any villagers that greet us.

"Good morning Naruto!"

"Morning sensei!"

At the gate of the school, Iruka-sensei greets the parents that come to drop their child at school. I bring Naruto to him and smile broadly. "He is ready for the exam."

Iruka's eyes widen and a sheepish laughter breaks the uncomfortable moment between us. "Bu-but yesterday..."

"Yesterday was yesterday! He is ready today!"

"Ve-very well. Don't get nervous for your exam Naruto, okay?"

To use the term 'exam' with a child like Naruto is still not appropriate as he doesn't understand the importance and heaviness of the result on his report card, but what can I do? Nothing much. After releasing Naruto's hand to have some words with Iruka, Sasuke comes to me followed by his mother.

"Is Naruto angry with me?" Asks the raven-haired boy with a fake smile.

I smile sweetly at the child and ruffle his combed hair. "No he is not. He was upset yesterday. You can go talk to him, he will be very happy to see you."

"Really?"

I play with the boy's cheeks and nod. "Really." He bows with a big grin on his face then runs to Naruto. I see the two boys talking and playing like nothing happened yesterday. Mikoto-chan follows her child after greeting Iruka-sensei and me.

"Iruka-sensei, Naruto will take a bag of uncooked noodles out of his backpack, do not be surprised. It's his new trick. I assure you he will beat Sasuke-kun's score." I punch the jonin's arm and chuckle. "If he succeeds, you'll have to get him something very important! You know how are they are." I wink at him and walk away, joining my son.

"Naruto," he turns around to face me and giggles. "I am leaving." I stretch my arms to hug him, "I know you are a genius. I believe in you." He stretches his arms as well and wraps my waist with them.

"Love you mommy!" He kisses my cheek and giggles again. "Daddy will be happy!"

And here he goes with his father again. Minato is definitely Naruto's role model. This child always thinks about his father's impressions of him. Will daddy be happy? Will daddy be proud? Will daddy love me more? Ahahaha. Minato already loves his son more than anything! Naruto should never question the love we have for him. He is our sun, ya know! Our joy! Our piece of cloud! Oh... Forgive me, I always get off topic! Now now, I must leave him.

_*bell rings*_

"Time to kick math's butt! I love you baby! I will pick you up after school." I wink at the two boys and wait for them to get in the school. When I see him becoming more independent, I feel a little prick in my heart. He is growing too fast. Way too fast.

Mikoto-chan taps my shoulder and smiles sweetly at me. "Kushina-chan, let's walk together." I nod and together, we leave the academy behind.

_- After school.-_

"What a surprise!" He came! He came! He knew about him! Oh, this is why I love him so much!

"A surprise? Why is that?" He smiles after placing a kiss on my cheek while holding my hand.

"I thought you forgot."

"I would NEVER forget any event or moment when it comes to my son, you know it very well." His deep stare into my eyes is consuming my soul. Oh gosh! I LOVE it when he gives me that look! Come so I eat you!

I hold his hand tightly and bite my lip, waiting nervously for my son.

_*Bell rings*_

Oh my gosh! I feel butterflies in my stomach! Ah! Why am I nervous? No, I better not think about failure. I know he will come to us with a BIG SMILE, jumping up and down, squeaking and celebrating his success. This is what he will do.

Oh? I can see him! Why isn't he running? What isn't he doing what I expected as reaction? "Naruto!" I shout his name, waving my hand so he can see us.

"Mommy!" The moment he sees his father by my side, he runs with glee in his eyes. "Daddy!" Minato picks up his son and crushes him in a bear hug.

"Hey buddy!"

"Daddy! Daddy!" The child squirms in his arms and demands to be put down. Once his request has been fulfilled, he unzips his backpack, takes an orange folder out, opens it, takes a sheet out and drops the folder on the ground. "Daddy, look!" He hands the sheet to his father and stays still, observing us with attention.

I peek from behind Minato and a gigantic smile appears on my face. Why is Minato not reacting?

"Daddy?"

I look at Minato only to see him smirking. He chuckles and shakes his head, scooping Naruto up as they spin together. He throws him in the air and catches him skilfully.

"I am so PROUD of you, Naruto!" He throws him in the air again and finally cuddles him. "Daddy knew you would get a perfect score!"

"You did it-ttebane!" I snatch my son of Minato's arms and crush him of love. "Did the noodles help you?" He nods happily and rests his head on my shoulder.

"Naruto," Minato picks up the folder and smiles at the child. "What would you like as a reward for your efforts?"

"Really?!" He thinks, biting his thumb which I remove quickly.

"What did we say about this?" He giggles and looks at his dad. "Be hokage!"

"..." I was expecting a bowl of ramen or dangos or even spending the night with Sasuke-kun, but he really got me by surprise.

Minato smirks and ruffles Naruto's hair. "Then you shall be the hokage tomorrow."

"... Mommy, can you put me down?"

"Sure..."

As soon as I put him on his feet, he rushes to his father and glomps him. "Sankyuu!"

We start walking home and stop by ichiraku ramen. We are hungry and we need to celebrate Naruto's efforts so why not eat ramen? As we eat, Naruto tells us everything about his exam. From counting the noodles to eating them raw. Ah! Iraku-sensei warned him to not eat uncooked noodles. We laugh at his adventures at school and deep inside my heart, a warm feeling sits as I realise that my son is growing too fast. Gone are the days when I would follow him everywhere to avoid any little incidents. Now, he is the one following me to protect me as he considers himself a shinobi, ready to protect everything and everyone that is dear to him.

But no matter how old or big you get, mommy and daddy will ALWAYS protect you because you are our baby, our sun when it rains and our pride!

* * *

><p><strong><em>You know what? I want to give to Naruto a little sister! xD But I don't know if it's a good idea or not! So I'm asking for your help! Tell me, should I add a new member to this family or not? PLEASE, let me know before I update the next chapter as I wish to prepare every chapter beforehand!<em>**

**_Let me know in PM or in your reviews! I would appreciate to get an answer from you guys!_**

**_Thanks! Love you guys! _**

**_R&R_**

_**~Lilskystar**_


	2. Apple and Tooth

_**A/N**_: _Finally, the second chapter of this sequel. I read every review and I'm still thinking about the little sister idea. It's 50/50, according to your reviews. What to DO?! Well first of all, thank you for your help! ;) It has helped me to have a better view of that idea. _

_Secondly, this chapter was supposed to be updated last week. My iPod decided to die on me. All my FF stories are on this device! I cried the entire day! Took an appointment with Dr. Apple only to find out that it wasn't dead. The bratty device pulled a prank on me! :( _

_Thirdly, my life has been full of stress lately! Patients who die, patients who almost die, patients whose family don't wanna let me treat them... UGH! STRESS! _

_Now, I shut up. :) Enjoy the short chal! (YES IT IS A SHORT ~3,800 WORDS CHAP) _

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Minato's POV~<strong>_

I am parent of a six year-old boy. I have never had a child before. NEVER. I don't know what I have to expect now. Kushina and myself know that what awaits us is still a mystery. We have no clue about Naruto's new milestones. Everyday, we watch him interact with other children, we encourage his intellectual stimulation, we follow his improvements at school and we always make sure that he is healthy. Like any parent, we have days when a situation takes us by surprise and we feel completely lost not knowing what to do and I have a feeling that today will be one of those days.

So, summing up Naruto's scholar achievements, he excels in PE. He is the very smart when it comes to arts. Most of his subjects are going well. He has his difficulties, but we try to help the best we can. Iruka-sensei is a good teacher with Naruto so when we can't help, he is there. I will not deny the fact that my son is a little troublemaker at school, but you know, he is a kid. He will learn soon that every action has its consequences.

As for me, the day is calm and peaceful. I have had some queries about the Uchiha clan, but if everything goes as planned, there should be no problems with said clan. I have given some genin and their sensei missions to accomplish out of this village and lastly, I had to ask for a new pot of tea. Yep, this is a relax day. Oh, and I sent Kushina on a mission that only she can carry out. It is a _A-rank_ mission. I can't give any more details for it is confidential information, but I can tell you one thing; her strong will and short temper will make her get back at the end of the day with a smile on her face and a scroll proving that she has accomplished the mission. Like I said, it's a mission only she can do.

"Sir, sorry to interrupt you, but your son-"

Ah crud! I did not see the time pass! "Send Genma for my son please and tell him to bring him to my office." The subordinate nods and leaves the room quietly.

Because of Kushina's absence, I am the one to look after Naruto. He likes coming here anyway. He feels special and powerful. Why? Because his daddy is the Hokage that every little boy wishes to become. Okay, I may be exaggerating a bit, but I need to compliment myself.

Ugh, thinking about it, it was unnecessary to send Genma for Naruto when I simply had to walk to his school to pick him up and come back. Ahhh, I'm getting old I think.

Now I'll just wait for my son to come.

_- 5 Minutes later -_

_***knock knock* **_

"Come in!"

"Papa!"

I open my arms and scoop my son up. "How is my boy doing?" I was already waiting for him in front of the door.

"Minato-sama," I look at Genma and pay attention to his words. "Your son told me that something was annoying him in his mouth, maybe you should check it up." The élite guard shrugs after reporting the event "I'm not expert in parenting so I am just suggesting this." He makes his way out of the room with his peaceful walk.

"Thank you for the service, Genma!" He waves his hand to me and shuts the door behind him.

"Alright big boy, tell me about the 'annoying' thing in your mouth." I sit him on the desk and go for a glass of juice.

"A tooth- Come!" I walk towards him with the glass full of juice in hand and listen to him. "This!" He opens his mouth wide and points at his lower centre tooth with his index. This tiny white thing also known as tooth is no bigger than a pea! How cute! "D-dis igh wewy a-annoyen!" He removes his finger and looks at me with his cute and questioning face. "Wanna touch?"

"Yes, I see. Your teeth are all clean!"

"Noooo! Not that! My tooth is loose!"

A tooth? Loose? AH! Could it be that he is about to lose his FIRST TOOTH? Aaaaahhh! "Is your tooth loose?" He tilts his head and frowns. "I just told you it was, daddy!"

"Ah yes right." I am suddenly nervous. "Is it really loose or not much?"

"Uh? Dunno! Wanna touch?" Again, he opens his mouth and shows me the tooth that is causing him so much distress or more like causing me distress. "Dis! To-toche?"

I gulp nervously at the thought that my touch may cause him pain. What if I'm too rough on the baby tooth and accidentally pull it out? It will cause him so much pain and he will hate me for the rest of his childhood! Besides, I would need to wash my hands to touch it. Hygiene is important.

"Iruka-sensei said that I would get money from a tooth-fairy! Is it true, daddy?"

I lean against the wall and answer his question, "Yes, it is true. When you lose a tooth, you leave it under your pillow and the tooth-fairy comes to exchange it for money or a gift."

"And Shikamaru said that not all teeth are accepted, why?"

Hmm why indeed. "Oh! Yes, I do remember now. The tooth-fairy likes clean and healthy teeth. A decayed tooth is not accepted!"

"Oh... What is decayed?" He waits eagerly for my reply as he swings his feet against my desk, "What, daddy? What is it?" That curiosity in his innocent eyes drives me nuts, but good nuts! Ahaha! I love when he gets all curious and wants to know more.

"A decayed tooth is a tooth that has lost his protection because of bacterias also known as plaque. You get plaque when you don't brush your teeth. When you eat too much food with sugar or drink sweet beverages, the bacterias produce an acid that attacks your tooth or teeth, in some cases. When the tooth loses its shield, it becomes vulnerable to cavities. Cavities are not funny for your teeth and yourself. But don't worry, you don't have any decayed tooth. Mom is always after you when it's about buccal hygiene. She makes sure you don't eat too much sweets too." I walk towards him, ruffle his hair and sit on my chair. He swifts from his position and jumps on my lap, sitting comfortably.

"Wow! So bugs destroy our teeth when we eat too many candies without brushing them? Poor teeth! I will protect them from ugly cavities! And my teeth are all clean so I will have money from the tooth fairy!" He puts his hands up and claps in the air. "The tooth fairy will visit me!"

"I am pretty certain it will." I smile at him and take my pen out of the desk's drawer. "I will finish filling some reports, if you have homework, start doing them, ok? Then we will go home to have something to eat."

"Huh-uh! Can we have ramen?"

"No, we had ra-" he quickly drops his hands and pouts.

"My tooth hurts! I need to take care of it!" Clever child. He is good to convince people. Too good.

"Alright, you'll have ramen, but just this once." I wink and kiss his forehead.

"Eww!" He wipes the kiss off his forehead and sticks his tongue out. "That's for girls!"

"Oh, sorry... I did not know it was only for _girls_." He shakes his head and sighs in defeat. "Ok, only you and mama can kiss me. NO ONE ELSE. Okie?" I lift my right hand in the air and promise to him that only mommy and daddy will kiss him. After witnessing my ritual of promises, he nods, jumps off my lap and goes for a chair. I observe his movements and I smile. This little person has changed my world. I am happier and always seeking to improve myself as father. I am his shield, always on duty to protect him. Ah... Feels. I am so proud of this child, of my son. Fuuu... Enough with these warms and lovely feelings.

"Can I sit next to you?" I see him stand behind a chair and I nod happily as he brings the chair at two inches from me. I make him some room on the messy desk and ruffle his hair one last time before to set my mind on my work.

Father and son at work!

After completing the first report, I take a brief look at my son's homework only to find the sheet clear.

"Naruto...?"

He jumps at my voice and quickly goes back to his homework.

"Hey buddy, do you need help with your homework?" He nods without pronouncing a word.

"I'm here if you have any question."

Again, he nods without speaking. Something unusual coming from him. Looks like he's cranky. I'll keep an eye on this. I get back to the reports and start writing the first line. They are long to fill. Each detail has its importance on these reports. Ugh... And I have five others to complete before the meeting with the council. It's just a-

"Ow!"

I drop my pen and open my mouth ready to speak when my son turns his head to me.

"It hurts!" His eyes are teary and his face flushed. He is pressing his hand against his mouth clearly showing is source of pain. He lowers his head and softly speaks. "I want mommy!"

"Your tooth hurts, doesn't it?" I ask while taking him in my arms. He bites my cloak and grips my hair tightly. It hurts! Now I'm the one in pain!

"I'm scared..."

I rub his back and shush him, "It's okay to be scared. You have never lost a tooth before."

What should I do? Pull it out myself or wait a little longer? I don't remember how my predecessors took care of my teeth when I was a kid. Maybe asking for help- Oh! I know! "Hold on tight, son. We are going at Shikaku's place." I can feel his little hands grasping my cloak with all his strength.

I appear at two minutes walking from Shikuka's house. Good enough. "Here we are!" I walk to Shikaku's door and knock, hoping to see his daily lazy face.

Instead, the young Nara appears behind the door. "Yondaime!" He greets me with a soft smile and lets us in. "DAAAAAAAAAAAAD!" He shouts from the entrance and walks around the place, looking for his father.

Their house's architecture is a real enchantment. I feel in peace when I come here.

"Yondaime-sama!" The great man salutes me and invites me to come in. "Oh, I see you have your little pride with you. What brings you here?" While he asks me about my unexpected presence I realise that his son is clearly waiting for me to put Naruto on his feet. I act as if I had not noticed his excitement and I leave Naruto with the boy.

The two of them start talking about the current situation. Shikamaru does not seem surprised by the tooth fairy. Does he know it is a tale for children? I wouldn't be surprised to know he knows the truth behind the tooth fairy. He is a real smart kid after all. He takes that from his father.

"Shikamaru, take Naruto to your room. I'm sure you two will be more comfortable in there." The child obeys and leads Naruto to his room.

"How can I help you, Yondaime?" We walk to his living room and sit on _zabuton. "_Is it about the Uchiha clan?"

"No, no. Nothing related to our inter-village problems. It's more about a little situation." I smile sheepishly at the man and sigh embarrassed by my lack of knowledge in this matter. "My son has a loose tooth and I don't know what to do."

"Is that all?"

"Yes...?"

He chuckles and gets up. He walks around the living room and breathes deeply. "Minato-sama, patience is what you need with that tooth."

"Uh? Patience?" I get on my feet and pop in front of him. "The tooth is annoying him! He feels some pain and you tell me that I need to be patient?"

He places both of his hands on my shoulders and nods. "Yes, that's what you need. A loose tooth will fall out when its ready to fall out. Don't you remember your days when one of your teeth was loose?"

"Eh... Nope. That was a loooooooong time ago. I was a brat, I don't remember trivial things like losing a tooth."

"... Ugh... Just be patient. You can try to pull it out yourself, but that can cause some pain if the tooth is not ready yet."

"Ah no no! I don't want to hurt my son."

"Patience."

And I thought I would learn a magic trick from Shikaku for this situation.

"Dad..."

The black-haired boy appears from behind the doors and shows us an apple.

His father looks curiously at the apple and shrugs his shoulders. "Apple? You want to eat it?"

He shakes his head and seems to offer me the apple. "Yondaime-sama, can I give Naruto an apple?"

And it was not for me. Hehehehe. "Certainly. It is nice of you!"

He bows and goes back to his room, leaving us startled.

"He is your son, right?" I ask softly to Shikaku. He chuckles while dragging me back to the _zabuton _I was sitting_. _He prepares a pot of green leaves and sits before me.

"We were never taught how to raise a child. Books can guide us, but every parent and child is different. You will learn how to face some situations with your son on your own. Come as many times as you wish here, but know that I won't have answers to all of your worries." He offers me a gentle smile while patting my shoulder.

"You are totally right. I wish we learnt the basic of parenting at school. Like, how to hold a baby or how to give your baby a bath."

"Ah ha ha ha! Talking about giving a bath to a baby, when I gave Shikamaru his first bath by dad, Yoshini was not home and I had no clue on how to do it. He was five months-old. I brought him near the garden's pond and he just stared at the clouds. The brat, he was way more interested in clouds than his own father. Anyway, I really wondered at that time if the pond was the place were Yoshini gave him his baths. I scolded myself for not paying attention to those important teachings she gave me. So I touched the water before to dip my son's body in. I gave him his bath and dried him in his towel. Hours later, Yoshini came to me furious and ready to beat me out. She asked me why I had bathed our kid in the pond's waters and I simply replied that that's where she had always bathed him."

"You- You really-" I'm speechless. If Yoshini did not beat him, then I will!

"Tsk! I told you, we learn by our own. In this case, Yoshini taught me how she gave Shikamaru baths. Under the kid's crib was a big wooden box with inside a baby bath tub. She had all the baby's products in the bathroom. She took the baby to the hospital to make sure he was safe. I had forgotten the pond had fish. The shampoo and soap I used on him were mine and it killed the fish, that's how Yoshini found out about it. Never again I have given to my son a bath. I bought new fish and promised Yoshini to be by her side when doing something new with the baby."

To laugh or to scold him, that's the question. I don't know how to react. We, parents are not perfect, but this man has proven to me that some parents have it harder than others. I will admit I have had my shameful moments with my son too.

"Now's your turn."

"What? Turn for what?"

Shikaku folds his arms proudly over his chest and shuts his eyes, slightly blushing. "You tell me an embarrassing story."

"Ah... My turn. When Naruto was three months-old, Kushina strongly suggested me to spend the day with my son in order to know him better. It was not a bad idea. In fact, I liked it. Everything was going smooth until the baby got hungry and had decided to cry. We bottle-fed him so the baby's formula was always the only option we had. I only fed him or warmed the bottle, never had the chance to prepare the bottle. So that day, I took the can of formula out, set it on the counter and took the first bottle I found. It was hard to soothe my son and get the bottle ready at the same time. Once heated up, I shook it and gave it to my son."

Embarrassing. I don't even want to continue this story.

"So what happened?" And he had to ask.

"I realised my son was crying louder and did not want to drink of the bottle. I shook it again and give it to him, hoping to get results, but he only threw it up. I ran to Kushina and explained to her the situation. She was surprised that our son did not want to drink so she went to the kitchen to prepare a new bottle only to come back with the said formula in her hand. She had that mocked smile on her face and she came closer to me. I looked at her confused and she started to laugh evilly before to kiss me. I had mixed the baby's formula for flour for cakes. It explained the lumps found in the bottle and the upset Naruto."

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha! A real trauma for your son!"

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAADDY!"

The sudden peace and quietness that reigned in this house suddenly disappear and my heartbeat accelerates at the shout of my son.

"Naruto!" I get on my feet and rush to Naruto's location. I find him sitting on the floor with an apple in hand. I kneel in front of him and look for any injuries. "What happened Naruto?!" He is not crying, he is not angry, he is perfectly fine so why did he shout for me?

"Look!" He opens the hand not holding the apple to show me a tiny white thing.

"Is-is that your tooth?"

"YES! My tooth fell out!" He jumps to my neck and squeezes me in his arms. "I will be rich!"

I'm speechless. Startled. How did this happen? Why is he not crying? Why is he not bleed- "Naruto, give to daddy a smile!" He grins proudly and I heave a sigh of relief. He is not bleeding. Well not a lot.

"You look funny with a hole in that beautiful grin!"

"Hey!" He pouts and releases my neck. "Can we go home? I wanna get money from the tooth fairy!"

"Sure. Just help Shikamaru pick up the toys and we are off to our house." As instructed, he helps his friend and even hugs him.

"Thank you for the help!"

Shikamaru shrugs his shoulders and hops on his bed. "I'm here for this."

"I think I missed something." Comments Shikaku softly.

"Shikamaru gave me the apple so that my tooth falls quickly!" The hyper Naruto pulls my arm out of the room making me ask in a rush to Shikaku, "Patience, you said?"

He rolls his eyes and chuckles. "He is surpassing his father I guess."

"Uh-huh. Certainly."

_**~O~ **_

_- At night -_

"Shush, walk like a mouse!"

"A mouse doesn't walk!"

"Shuuuuuuush!"

Why is it so hard to put that ryō under Naruto's pillow?

"Softer! Don't breathe!"

Oh my. This woman is making this genin mission as S-Rank one.

"Stop shushing me! Shush yourself!" How can you argue or fight with someone when you can not raise your voice but whisper?

"Now shush! This is the crucial moment!" I crawl to Naruto's bed, hiding myself under a black blanket and restraining my lungs from oxygen. Slowly, I lift the pillow that holds comfortably the head of my son, I slip my hand under it and finally snatch the tooth to then quickly exchange it with money. Once the mission completed, I leave the room in a rush and I look for something to hide the tooth. I want to keep it as a souvenir.

"You did great Minato!" My wife showers me of kisses and drags me to our room. "I will take your breath away!"

"Shush! We don't want the tooth fairy to hear us, do we?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>OVER! So this sequel ends here. :) <strong>_

_**Mwahahaha! No. It won't. Not now nor the next month nor the next four months. Ahahaha! **_

_**Guys, seriously, thank you for your reviews! Thank you for the followers, the favourite and all the kit, THANK YOU! Every day, I receive new messages from FF in my Gmail box and it MOTIVATES me to work on this story! 100000x thank you! You kick my butt when I'm too lazy to type down chapters! **_

_**Keep it up like this! You make me very happy! :) **_

_**Blessings! Xxxx**_

_**~Lilskystar~ **_


	3. My Parents Are The Best P1

**A/N:** _This chapter had to be updated the day of my birthday, but my parents ruined the opportunity by buying me the game 'Sims' and gosh, I became addicted. I spent all my leisure time on the game! A real shame! Anyway, I feel old. :( Goodbye teen years and hello 20's! Omgawd! My life is almost over. T_T_

_Ok, so this chapter will be narrated by the narrator! Ahaha! Well duh! I'm stupid. -_- No more Mina/Kushi POV or any other POV. At least not for this chapter as I need your opinion about what you like more between POVs and narration._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Nothing better than a sunny day with chirping birds and a bright sky with no clouds. Ah, how calm. Beautiful day eh? Well, this was a normal day for the Uzumaki family. Everybody was getting ready to start their day. Everybody, except our little Naruto.<p>

The boy was simply admiring his father's kunais in the office designated for work. He adored the grey shiny weapon that had the blessing ability to make his father fly from one point to another. It was magic! It was impressive! No one else in the village had those special kunai. Only HIS daddy.

"Hey big boy, come and have breakfast." The tall and handsome hokage realised the captivation his son had with the kunais. He knew the boy couldn't wait to hold one of those kunais in his hands, but that opportunity had to wait for one more year.

"Daddy, are you the only shinobi with kunais?" The boy took off his eyes of the kunai and offered his little hand to his father. They both walked to the kitchen and sat on their designated chairs.

"Every shinobi wields kunais and shuriken. Some kunais are differents to other. Mine are unique." Well, almost unique.

"Unique unique? No one else has your kunai?"

"Nope, no one. Or maybe they do, but mine are special and only work when I use them with a special script on."

"Can I use them?" He was really obsessed with the kunai, so obsessed that he was forgetting to eat.

"Naruto, please, eat your breakfast. We are leaving soon." But of course, his mom had to remind him about his breakfast. Mommy was always after him. Always!

"But mommy-"

"Naruto..." The stern look his mother gave him, made the young Uzumaki focus on his breakfast and eat quietly.

"Say, mommy, do you have something special too?" The scrambled eggs were all around the plate. It looked like a war ground. Only this time, there was no enemy.

"I do, but I won't say it if you don't eat your eggs."

Decided to know his mother's special power, he ate his eggs at full speed and even licked his plate. "Look!"

The duo of adults looked at their child in disbelief. Their son did not just lick the plate. He did NOT. It was in their mind. It did not happen.

"Very well. What mommy has of special it's her baby."

The boy frowned at the unexpected answer and blushed at the same time. "No mommy, for real! Tell me!"

"For real, you are my special power."

Again, the boy blushed, but this time he looked at his father and pouted. "Daddy, tell mommy to tell me her special thing!"

The hokage laughed at his pouting child and glanced at Kushina. He knew what Kushina meant by _her special power_, but he also knew Kushina had something special other than her child.

"Hun, tell him what makes you so special."

"Hmm... Very well. We, the Uzumaki clan have a chakra a tad different to others. It is stronger!"

"Only the Uzumaki?"

"Yes, only the Uzumaki."

That's it! His parents were the strongest and awesomest of all Konoha! They had abilities and weapons no one else had! He was proud of them. He was the lucky child with awesome parents. No one could beat his parents. Not even the strongest shinobi could beat his parents or so he thought, innocently.

As his father finished eating, he kept his eyes on him and thought, _if they have something special, then I too have something that makes me unique. Will I have kunais like my daddy? My chatora must be special like mom's or maybe I have- _

"Mama,"

"Yes little sunshine?"

"Is my chatora strong like yours?"

The red-haired mother giggled at her son's mispronounced word and corrected him gently. "Sweetheart, it's chakra. Not chatora. And let me tell you that you have a lot of traits that makes you special." She could not answer his question, as much as she wanted to, what would she have said? She knew so little about the Fox that her words could be lies to her son. Yes, it's true, she was the previous jinchūriki, but she did no more than keep it tamed inside of her. Besides, her child still had to grow and find it out himself.

"Alright family, time to hurry. We have our duties to fulfil." The man of the house picked up the empty dishes and washed them immediately. He hated to leave his house filthy.

"Do you have everything you need Naruto?" Asked the father from the kitchen. "We won't be coming back on our steps, just telling you!" Countless were the times when he or Kushina had to get back home because of their child. His lunchbox, his P.E shoes, or his homework were one of the few things that Naruto always had to forget at home. "Kushina, can you please check his backpack before we leave?"

How he loved his family, his life! Everyday was a day with adventures and memories to keep for the upcoming years. His child was his sunshine! His wife was his strength of every morning. He did not need more. He was grateful with everything he possessed.

"Papa, let's go!" The child waved at his father with a tremendous grin glued on his face. The tooth gap made him look cuter than usual. He had that contagious energy that many parents needed after a rough day at work. He smiled back at his son and made his way out.

Once they were on their road to school, Naruto questioned his father about everything he had accomplished with those kunais. It was not a big talk though, as the academy was close to their house.

"Naruto," The hokage bent down at Naruto's level and placed both of his hands on the child's shoulders. "Have a good day. Behave in class! I don't want Iruka-sensei calling me because you pulled a prank on one of your classmates. Understood?"

"Yep! Have a good day too papa!" The Hokage ruffled Naruto's hair and smiled. He was soooo freaking proud of his son. He wished for him only the best.

"Naruto, be good with your sensei. Eat all your lunch and don't pick your nose in front of the girls!"

"No! I don't do that mama!" The young boy flushed and looked away. He had picked his nose many times in front of girls, but what was the problem in that? It was natural!

"Just telling you-ttebane!" She winked at the little boy and kissed his cheek. "Have a good day, little sunshine."

His parents left after dropping their child in front of the Academy's door and reminded Naruto, again, to behave. He was a little troublemaker much to his parents' dismay.

"Oi Naruto!"

His best friend appeared behind Itachi's back and carefully got himself on his feet. He thanked his big brother for the piggyback ride and took his bento. "Big brother is the strongest!" Said Sasuke proudly. He was the pride of the Uchiha clan. The best among the best. Even is father had acknowledged him as one of the smartest shinobi of all Konoha.

Naruto seeing that Itachi chuckled at his little brother's comment thought of a way to keep him in place. "My daddy is stronger than your brother!"

"Eh? No way! My big brother is!"

"My daddy has special kunais! Not your brother or dad or mommy!"

"My family has the sharingan! Something your parents don't have! Only the Uchiha possess the Sharingan!"

"My mommy has-"

Seeing that the two boys were about to fight, the young Itachi paused them and calmly tried to settle them down. "Ok, what if you two stop this quarrel and go to your classroom? I think I heard the bell rang."

"Ah?!" The two schoolers looked at each other in awe and rushed inside the academy. Their little fight was so important that they had neglected the sound of the bell. They knew well that Iruka-sensei despised lateness. If they were late, they would have to recite the definition of whatever subject their sensei chose. It was a real pain!

"It's your fault we are late!" Scolded Sasuke while running.

"We are not late! Sensei has not shut the door ye-"

_-shutting sound-_

"Yet..." They were too late. Their sensei just shut the door, right in front of their nose! No! That could not be possible.

"I told you!"

"It's not my fault!"

"Yes it is! Now I'll be punished too because of you!" Sasuke groaned at his misfortune and reluctantly knocked the door.

Iruka-sensei opened it and looked at his two students. He did not look happy. Not at all. He had that face of 'I-wanna-punish-you-hard' and that was not securing. He scowled at the kids and stepped outside the classroom.

"May I know why you are late to my class?"

The boys lowered their heads and put their hands behind their back knowing that a big lecture was about to start.

"Sasuke-kun, I did not expect this from you! As for you, Naruto-kun, it's not a première!"

Ouch! That hurt!

"It's Sasuke's fault!"

The young Uchiha lifted his head up instantly and narrowed his eyes at Naruto. It was NOT his fault. Why was Naruto putting him in deeper troubles?

"Not true, sensei!"

Naruto growled and raised his voice. This time, he was not going to get punished! "It is! You started it!"

"Boys! Lower your voices! There are other classrooms around us! We will talk during your break. As for now, you know what awaits you, don't you?" The shinobi opened the door leading inside of his classroom and allowed the children in.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, in front of the class."

"But-"

"Now!" The teacher pointed the direction the boys had to take and followed them closely only to stand behind his desk. The whole class knew this ritual. It happened at least once a week. Nothing new here for them.

"Tell me boys, what is Chakra?"

"Who are you asking, sensei?" Asked Sasuke annoyed by the turn of events.

"The two of you." Replied sensei. What he wanted to see with those two was their teamwork. Would they even think about teamwork? This was to evaluate now.

"Chakora is the thing we all have inside of us."

"It's chakra, silly!" Retorted Sasuke, folding his arms.

"Same thing!" Shouted back Naruto. He did not like when Sasuke corrected him. He was not his daddy or mommy to correct his faults.

"Boys! You are making your situation worse." Iruka-sensei warned the boys and stepped closer to them. Imposing his authority might help the students to focus on the task.

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes. This was going to take forever with this Naruto. _Better speak now_ he thought. "Chakra is-"

"You need chakora to use ninjutsu!"

"Why did you interrupt me?!"

"I did not!"

Now everyone was losing their patience with those two. They had a lesson to take! This was not funny anymore and Iruka noticed how the atmosphere had changed in his classroom. He understood the silent complain given by his students and put an end to this.

"Naruto-kun! Sasuke-kun! Go to your places. We will discuss this later."

Relieved, Naruto chuckled and walked to his place with both hands behind his head. Life was sweet.

"I hate you!" Hissed Sasuke between coughs.

"And I love you!" Replied Naruto laughing at his friend's face. He knew how to deal with his friend. He had known him since he was in his mommy's womb. That's when their good friendship came to life.

The morning went faster than Naruto had expected. He had teased Shikamaru throwing him balls of paper while the latter was sleeping. He earned a quick lecture from sensei, but nothing too serious.

"Have a good recess." Iruka knew his students needed the break. To sit on wood benches for two hours was very demanding for their small bodies. He allowed Naruto and Sasuke to leave for their playtime knowing that both of them needed to breathe pure air. The lecture could wait.

Once outside the classroom, Naruto followed Sasuke and tried to calm the situation. He knew that Sasuke was easy to anger. It could take him days to speak again.

"Oi Sasuke!" The blonde boy shouted, waving his hands to get noticed. "Oi!"

"What?!" Cut Sasuke with a scowl on his face. He did not want to see Naruto. He did not want to hear his voice. He did not want to know anything about Naruto. Because of him, sensei was going to scold them and a Uchiha NEVER gets scolded. Never. At least not in his family.

"Hey, do you really hate me?"

"..." Hate him? No. He knew he should not have used that word with him. Yes, he was mad at him, but not to the point he hated him. "No, but I don't like you either."

"That's what I thought!" A cheeky smile crept on Naruto's face as he left the startled Sasuke.

"Why you...!"

As Naruto walked through the crowds of students, he spotted his dear ally and ran toward him. "Hey Kiba!"

The spiky-haired friend smirked at Naruto and fist bumped with him. They were not big friends, but they got along very well. Especially when it was about pulling pranks on their classmates or sensei. "Need my help for a prank?" He asked, keeping his smirk on his round face.

"Is your mommy special?"

The boy with red fang marking on each cheek frowned at the sudden question. Why would he ask that? Of course his mommy was special! She trained LOTS of dogs and was always there to protect him and pamper him.

"Yeah she is, why are you asking?"

"What can she do?" The two boys walked to a bench and sat down. Of course, Kiba was followed by his faithful and white pup, Akamaru.

"She trains dogs to turn them into ninken!"

"Everybody does that!" Said Naruto in a mocking tone.

"No! Only the Inuzuka can!"

"Not true! Kakashi has like ten dogs and they are all trained!"

Kiba knew only his family could train dogs, but why did Kakashi have those trained dogs? "Listen, my mom told me only our clan can deal with dogs. I dunno how Kakashi got his trained dogs, but one thing is for sure, his dogs are not like ours."

"Yeah yeah, you are saying that because you know it's not true."

"Stop it! It is true!" Tears were flooding Kiba's eyes. He was feeling defeated and he did not like it. With fists closed, he shouted at Naruto at the top of his lungs. "Inuzuka are special because of that! My mom knows more than you!"

"Are you gonna cry?" Asked Naruto with an intrigued look after he had realised that Kiba's eyes were watery. He did not want to anger the boy, he was just trying to show to him how special his parents were, but this time, it did not go as he thought.

"No! I think I'm allergic to you! It's maybe the fox in you that makes me allergic!"

"Hey!" Now it was Naruto's turn to form tears. How offending. None of his friends had insulted him with the fox before. It was not his fault if he had the fox sealed within him.

"See ya, Naruto." Kiba growled while jumping down the bench. Leaving Naruto behind would be better than arguing again. Anyway, he knew Naruto was wrong, his mother had told him many times the reasons of the why the Inuzuka clan was different and necessary to the village.

The rest of the recreation, Naruto spent it alone thinking on the swing under the big tree. He saw how unfriendly most of the students at the academy were with him. Not that it was much of a matter, but for a child like him, it was harder to accept. Besides, he was hurt by Kiba's comment.

_Stupid fox_, he muttered to himself.

When the bell rang, he walked behind Sasuke without making any noise. He just wanted to feel accepted and safe. No need of words, only his presence were enough to settle him down. He was quiet in class, he listened to the lectures given by Iruka-sensei and he completed all worksheet he had to. It was a boring day. When lunchtime came, he hesitated to eat with Sasuke, but who else would let him eat with them? Many of his friends were already outside, eating on the nice picnic tables or sitting on the grass. Sasuke was one of the few students who stayed in class to eat.

"Can I eat here?" Asked Naruto standing in front of Sasuke with a bento in his hands.

"Yeah. The classroom is not mine. Do whatever you want." Sasuke looked at the beautiful arrangement his mom had made for him in his bento and he thanked her in his head for being a good mommy.

"It looks yummy!" Commented Naruto at Sasuke' bento.

"Huh-uh! My mom prepared it for me. Her food is the best!"

"..." No it was not.

"Itachi and father say the same too. They love mom's food!"

The Uzumaki child muttered under his breath and once he got Sasuke's attention, he repeated it out loud. "My mom is better at preparing bentos than yours."

"No."

"My daddy says that her food is the best in all Konoha! My dad NEVER lies! He is the hokage, ya know?"

"Not because your dad is the hokage that he can't lie. Everybody lies."

"No! My dad doesn't! He is the strongest of all because he is the hokage!"

"Not true!"

To both of them, their father was the strongest man in the universe and nothing could deny it, but this time, Sasuke had a feeling that Naruto might be right. The fact that his friend's dad was the hokage meant that he was very smart, really strong, extremely wise, unbeatable and perfect! Yes, maybe Naruto was right.

"My dad is strong too." mumbled Sasuke. He lowered his head and ran out of the class, leaving his bento on the desk and a puzzled Naruto. ''Friends are like babies. You don't know what they need even if you ask them what's wrong.'' Confessed the young child to himself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So this is not how chapter three ends. The freaking little disgrace of chapter was ≅ 6400 words which equals 24 pages! FOR ONE FREAKING CHAPTER! Deception. I always try to write short chapters, but it's IMPOSSIBLE!<strong>_

_**Anyway, part 2 is up for you to read. **_

_**** Please TELL ME... What do you **_**_prefer? POVS or narration? **_**

**_~Lilskystar_**


	4. My Parents Are The Best P2

A/N: So part 2 of Chapter 3. Don't forget to tell what you like or I WILL HAUNT YOUR FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIVES! Yeah coz we have 5 lives. Ahahaha. Ok, shut up Skystar!

Enjoy part 2.

* * *

><p>When Naruto was about to leave the classroom to go home, Iruka-sensei called for him and lead him to his office. The teacher brought a hand to his face and sighed after dropping his body in his chair. What a tiring day. The student in front of him observed him curiously and waited for his sensei to speak.<p>

"Naruto-kun, I have called your parents for a meeting. We need to resolve a little problem here."

The moment he heard Iruka-sensei's words, his heart stopped its beating and his small hands began trembling. He was in troubles now.

"Why? Sensei, why? What did I do?" His voice cracked many times and his little body was about to give in under too much disquiet. He had not done anything wrong today. He was late, but was it that serious to the point sensei would call his parents? Was it?

"Naruto-kun," the young man sighed and shook his head after analysing the child's state of mind. It was not his intention to frighten the boy. He wanted to help him. "You did not do anything bad. You did not cause any problems to my class or myself, however, you hurt some of your friends' feelings." Well wasn't that 'bad'? He questioned himself.

"Ho-how-"

The moment he was about to ask for his sensei's explanation, several knocks were heard in the room. He knew it was his parents behind the door. His stomach hurt from the fear of seeing his mommy angry. No more ramen for two weeks.

"Come in, please."

As the door opened, Naruto rushed over his parents and cried desperately for their mercy and help. He had not done anything bad!

Seeing her child so upset, Kushina picked him up and hugged him. Minato concluded quickly Naruto was being honest with his cries. He took a seat in front of Iruka-sensei after greeting him and soothing his child.

"I'm sorry for calling you again this week, but I need to discuss with you three about a situation that is making some friends unhappy."

Both parents looked at each other and listened to the man in front of them. Naturally, Kushina sat Naruto on her lap so that he would listen to his sensei too. Any mom would do that

When Iruka saw the puffed and red eyes of Naruto, he smiled softly at him and asked him, "Naruto-kun, how much do you love your parents?"

The child sniffed one last time before to wipe his eyes and answer him. "I love them like the size of a giant giant giant giant giant mountain! I love them like the biggest thing that exists! No. I love them even bigger than the biggest thing that exists."

The three adults chuckled at the child's confession and both parents held their son's hands. They loved their child as much as he did. Not to say even more.

"I see you really love them." Commented the young man as a big smile slowly appeared. "Now, what would you do if someone said your mommy's temper is ugly?"

Kushina looked daggers at Iruka for the question and growled to suppress her urge to beat the young teacher. She was not here to beat a teacher, she was here for her son, furthermore, she did not want to prove that Iruka-sensei's words may be right.

"Hmm I would say he is right." Answered Naruto without hesitation.

Minato's eyes grew twice its size when he saw Kushina's aura turn from blue to black. He snatched Naruto from her lap and chuckled nervously. He knew his wife was angry. He tapped his son's shoulder gently and whispered in his ear.

Realising the seriousness of his mother's state, the child giggled and squealed of fun. "Mommy, it was just a joke! You are the best mommy in all Konoha!" He hopped off his father's lap and embraced his mother's legs. "I love you." The rascal knew how to deal with an angry mom since he has spent more time with her than anyone else.

Kushina let out a heavy breath and laughed evilly. "I knew you were joking, Naruto! I was just testing you."

Minato and Naruto knew she was lying. It was her trick to settle down any hazardous situation.

"So Iruka-san, can you please tell us why you called us?" She asked with a serious face as she was growing bored with this long meeting.

"Alright. I had two of my students coming to me with tears saying that Naruto hurt them."

When the two parents heard the word hurt, they locked eyes with their child and waited for an explanation. Never had their child hurt anyone. They have told him many times what would the consequences be if he hurt a friend or someone. So why would he do it?

"That's not true! I never hurt someone!" Naruto quickly defended himself when he felt his parents' heavy stares. His sensei was lying! He waved his hands and shook his head multiple times. "I am not lying!" His plea was so honest that Minato doubted of Iruka's words.

Seeing that Naruto did not understand the real meaning of the word 'hurt', Iruka left his chair and kneeled before the child. "Naruto.." He said softly and friendly to the child in distress. "To hurt someone is not only about physical pain. It is also about words."

The boy pouted and frowned at his sensei. He was mean! He did not like him anymore. "I did not hurt anyone." He repeated angrily.

"Sasuke-kun and Kiba-kun told me you said things that hurt them."

... "Hurt them?"

Now Naruto was starting to understand what his sensei meant by 'hurt them'.

"Do you know why?"

The boy lowered his head and played with his fingers nervously. He knew why, but he did not want to say it in front of his parents.

"Naruto?" Called Minato with seriousness. "Explain yourself, young boy."

The boy lifted his head to glance at his father only to see him scowling at him. That it's. His father gave him that famous look of 'no-more-ramen-and-tv-for-one-week.' and that seriously was frightening.

_Better speak now or things won't go well with daddy and mommy_ thought Naruto. "I said to Sasuke that his brother was not good, that you were better," he looked at Minato while confessing the truth and then turned to Kushina. "And I said to him that his mommy's food was not delicious. That your food was the most delicious in all Konoha. Then I said to Kiba that his mommy was not special or something like that."

Phew... the confession was a weight off his shoulders. He just had to wait for his parents' lecture now.

"Naruto, why did you say that?" Asked his mother as she took her son's hands in hers. They were so small and soft.

"Be-because you are the best daddy and best mommy. No one is better than you, right?"

Even though his son hurt his friends with his words, Minato still felt a warm feeling of love and pride in his chest. His son would go that far only to prove to others that his parents were the best. Wow. His son really loved them.

"Naruto," said Minato with a loving smile crept on his face, "thank you."

"Eh? You-you are not angry?"

"No, I'm not, but I won't say I'm proud of what you did." He winked at the young child and ruffled his hair after getting off the chair. "Thank you for making us the best parents, but remember, we are not perfect. To you, we are the best parents ever, but to others, like Sasuke-kun, his parents are the best! Do you know why?"

He scooped up his child and sat him on the empty chair so that he could have an eye contact with him. Kushina joined her husband's side and held again her son's hands. She loved caressing that baby skin!

Iruka-sensei watched from afar and let the parents resolve the situation with their child. No one knows better of education than parents.

"To Sasuke-kun, his parents are the best because they took care of him, they have always been there for him, during the good and the bad days, his parents know him better than anybody out there. His parents are the strongest to his eyes because he loves them like you do with us."

"Oh!" Everything was clear now in Naruto's mind. Everything his dad said made sense. He had not realised that his parents were, indeed, the best to HIS eyes, but that did not mean that they were to others' eyes.

"Do you understand the situation?"

"Uh-huh!"

Kushina kissed her son's forehead and with enthusiasm asked to her child, "So what do you think is the best thing to do with Sasuke-kun and Kiba-kun?"

The child did not answer, instead, he grinned with eyes shut. That cheeky Naruto thought Kushina to herself. "Time to go home!" He said jumping down the chair.

The little family thanked Iruka-sensei for his intervention and left the office calmly. Minato picked up Naruto to sit him on his shoulder and realised how heavy he had gotten since the last time he put his son on his shoulders.

"I'll drop you at home with mom and then leave. I have a mountain of paperwork to finish."

The child pouted and rested his head on his father's head. "Again..." He mumbled.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. To be ho-"

"Hokage comes with loads of responsibilities and work." It was not the first Naruto heard this speech about the title of Hokage.

"Exactly. The more you will grow, the better you will understand."

Naruto continued his pouting, but that did not prevent him to enjoy the feeling of highness and importance his father provided him while sitting on his shoulders. The kids stared at him in awe when they saw him pass near them.

To tell the truth, some kids had confessed to their parents how invidious they were of Naruto's luck and parents. To be the son of the Hokage had his positive points! It was an impossible for most children of the village.

Once at home, Minato put his son down carefully and reminded him to help mommy when she asked for it. He kissed his wife and left in a blink.

"Mommy, I'll be busy like daddy so don't come in my room, please." Said Naruto with all the seriousness he could gather.

Her mother held back her laughters and nodded firmly. "Understood!"

The boy ran to his room and shut the door behind him.

It was going to be a long evening for the child.

_**~O~**_

_- The next morning -_

"Kushina, make sure Naruto has everything ready for school!" And there they were again at their morning routine.

"I already did." Replied Kushina from the living room. She was combing her son's blonde hair. After all, she did not want to send a hedgehog to school instead of her son.

"Alright, are we good to go?"

Mother and son replied with a _yup_ and gathered in the main entrance of the house. They only needed to wait for Naruto to put his shoes on.

"Mama, I can't!" Complained Naruto with a baby voice. He had a hard time knowing which foot went in which shoe.

"Here!" Kushina brought out of a box placed on a shelve near the main door, a frog sticker and showed it to her son. "See the frog?"

The kid nodded and almost took the sticker away of his mother's hands, but she was faster than him and she moved the sticker away. "No, no. It's not for you. This frog will help you know where goes the left shoe and where goes the right shoe."

"How?" Asked Naruto with curious eyes. His mommy always had funny ideas.

Minato observed with amusement his wife and his beloved child. They were both so focused on the task of learning how to properly put shoes on that they forgot that time was still running.

"I will cut the frog in half and I will stick one half inside your right shoe and the other in your left shoe. Do you understand the idea?" Kushina asked after proceeding to the sticking of each half in the good shoe.

"... Eh..." The blond child chewed his finger and shook his head.

"No chewing finger, Naruto." Reminded Minato from behind Kushina.

"Heh heh sorry!"

"Now, look inside your shoes."

"Ok.." Naruto did as instructed and out of nowhere, a giggle filled the small entrance. "You are so smart mommy!"

"Am I? Then tell me what you understand from my idea."

"If I place the shoes in the good foot, then the two halves of the frog sticker become one full frog. They match up!"

"Excellent job!" The mother high-fived her son and saw him put the good foot in the good shoe. Finally! After many tries, they have found the good technique to help their son!

"Are we good to go?" Asked Minato again cheerfully. Naruto was not the only person learning here, he was too.

"Yep! Off we go!" Shouted Naruto joyfully.

As they walked to school, they crossed paths with Fugaku-san and Sasuke-kun. It had to be expected after the situation that happened yesterday. Sasuke hid behind his father, but kept following him,

The Uchiha father walked toward the young Uzumaki's parents and cleared his throat before greeting the family.

"Mina-" started Fugaku before to get cut by an enthusiastic Naruto.

"Fugaku-san, I have something for Sasuke-kun! Can I give it to him?"

"Naruto, don't be rude. You just cut Fu-"

"You have something to give me?" Interrupted Sasuke-kun, popping out of his father's protection.

... The adults sighed and gave up on the children. It was a problem that had to be settled by them so they retired themselves and just watched them.

"I did this for you." Naruto handed to his best friend a handmade card and a bag containing two coconut cookies. "Sorry for hurting you yesterday. Your mommy is not bad at cooking. I like her rice. Your big brother is very strong and smart, not like others and your dad is in the police! That means he is a good leader!" Stated Naruto with glee.

An enormous grin was taking form on Sasuke's round face while listening to Naruto. His blonde friend had acknowledged his family! The feeling was too good to explain. "Thank you Naruto!"

The two boys walked to school and chatted like nothing happened yesterday. They even forgot they left their parents behind without wishing them good day. Once the two boys walked past the academy's fence, the trio of adults departed from the school ground and began their day.

A cheerful girl with pink hair and a reddish dress hopped past the boys and greeted them. "Good morning Sasuke-kun! Good morning Naruto-kun!"

"'Morning Sakura-chan!" Replied Sasuke with a small smile.

"Good morning Sakura-chan!" Replied then Naruto with a waving hand.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun! Good morning Naruto-kun!" Then there was Shikamaru with his turtle steps. Life seemed to easy and peaceful to him. He was one of the best student, but no one could understand how he manages to get those A's marks in his report card when he only spent his time sleeping in class. He was a genius, that's what most students thought.

Closely after him were Chouji and Ino. They were arguing about money and candies. To make it short, Chouji was a fanatic of the candy shop situated three doors down of the Academy's corner. The little money he received from his parents was always spent in candies. Something that irritated Ino. She cared about Chouji and Shikamaru since they knew grew up together because of their parents. The blonde girl was always scolding Chouji while Shikamaru just tried to help them both understand each other. It was the trio of the school. The famous InoShikaCho.

"Oi Naruto."

There he was! The boy Naruto was waiting for; Kiba. Of course, Mommy Inuzuka had to be with him. She looked a tad angry at Naruto when she approached him and instead of greeting him, she bent to his level and sniffed him. "Well, Naruto, Naruto.." She chanted menacingly with an evil grin. Of all the mothers Naruto knew, she was the scarier. "I think you need to be taught a lesson-"

"A lesson about your clan." Cut Naruto with a sheepish smile. "And Kiba will teach me more about it. Right, Kiba?" Asked the boy nervously. He kind of knew how to deal with Kiba's mother. He knew that Kiba was her weakness.

Taken by surprise, Kiba nodded his head and smirked. "Count on me for that!" Tsume-san sighed and rolled her eyes. Yesterday she had an upset and crying child at home and today, look at him, he seems to have forgotten everything. Children...

"Naruto, next time I won't let it pass." She warned with a finger. The blonde boy gulped and chuckled in fear.

"It won't happen again." He said between laughter.

The same ritual of forgiveness happened to Kiba. A handmade card and two coconut cookies. The boy whose dog slept on his head accepted with delight the cookies.

To Naruto, coconut cookies were the worse! They had a weird taste he did not like. It was chocolate chip cookies all the way!

The three boys walked in the academy ready to sink in any new lesson or term taught today by no one else but their dear Iruka-sensei. Who said Naruto was going to make it easy for Iruka-sensei today now that Kiba and him were friends again? What awaited the young teacher was another long day of embarrassing pranks and unbearable students.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HOLY COW! I'm sorry. :( This chapter was TOO LONG TO READ! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I tried to cut some parts, but heck, they fitted well in the story so I had to limit the losses. Heh heh heh.<strong>_

_**Now, tell me PLEASE, what do you like more? POVS or third-person narration? I'm writing a special chapter for X-mas and I need your answers asap so I can change the next chapter according to your finale decision. Please, be honest. THANKS!**_

_**Did I mention I'm gonna work with mothers and newborns from this Wednesday till December 19th. Internships are awesome! I have never held a newborn baby. I'm nervous. What if I drop it? :O I wanna work with babies or children once I graduate. Me wanna be a good nurse!**_

_**Alright, enough talking. Oh... sorry for the mistakes! **_

_**Have a good week!**_

_**DON'T FORGET TO TELL ME WHACHA' LIKE MORE or I WON'T UPDATE! ( I can be cruel, ya know. )**_

_**Hugs and kisses!**_

_**~Lilskystar**_


End file.
